Change the World
by ExtraChronal
Summary: A take on 'What if Celestial Being's armed intervention take place in the world of Infinite Stratos'


At a quite large japanese-styled house, there was one dark haired boy in the bedroom. Judging from his size he seemed to be around seven years old. He seemed to be in the middle of drawing something. His expression was that of waiting for someone.

His name was Shinonono Houki. He has dark hair with shade of purple tied into long ponytail and dark blue eyes. He was rather healthier than boys his age, mainly because of his father's training since Houki's family apparently owned a dojo.

Few minutes later passed and he still diligently moving his pencil carefully to finish his drawing. At the moment the drawing close to be finished, a girl few years older than the boy barge into his room.

The girl have long purple hair. She has average height and build. She wore a school uniform buttoned up short underneath black blazer and knee length skirt.

"Nee-san" said the boy with little excitement. "What brought you here?" asked him.

"What do you mean by 'what brought you here?' I don't need a reason to visit my fan which happens to be my little brother!" the purple-haired girl declared enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes. Idol Shinonono Tabane-san" said the black-haired boy while look up at the older girl. The boy sighs 'You got the priority wrong though, it should be 'little brother which happens to be my fan' not the other way around' the boy thought.

The girl that the boy called Tabane just nodded and then her face become just ever slightly more serious.

The boy noticed this and just said "Do you have some work to do? Do you need my help for anything?" asked the boy. 'Of course she doesn't need my help' thought the boy sadly.

Tabane expression instantly became apologetic "I'm sorry Houki-chan! Maybe I couldn't celebrate your birthday after all" Tabane apologized. "The project sure has inconvenient timing at the most inconvenient time" Tabane added sourly.

The boy just twitched at the mention of 'Houki-chan'. "It's okay, if you have work to do it can't be helped" Houki answered. "Just promise you'll be safe and return home safely".

"Your concern is pretty much unneeded! I am a genius after all!" Tabane reassured. But for some reason it seemed to make Houki more sad.

But she quickly changed the subject "So that you're not lonely while I'm gone I've made this beforehand".

Tabane rummaged her pocket, "Ta-da!" Tabane declared while holding what seemed to be a metallic oval doll out of nowhere with its metal wings flapped. "I call this thing Helper or Assistant with advanced Rapid-processing Operation-system! HARO for short!" Tabane declared and the robot just spewing some incoherent words and bounced randomly on the floor from her hand shortly after she explained.

'Highly Annoying Robot with Oval-shaped-wings is more like it' Houki thought while still wondering where did Tabane pull the robot from.

"It has an AI and could also connected to computer devices wired or wireless and despite its shape, it could perfectly stands on its own!" Tabane continued enthusiastically and noticed Houki's puzzled eyes as if to say 'but it doesn't show anything remotely like a legs'. "Not technically anyways" Tabane said as if reading Houki's thought.

Houki just catched the still bouncing Haro and then tinkering a bit to connect it with his smartphone which he took from the table. "Heeh, this is interesting, thank you nee-san!" Houki said grateful and placed the Haro on the edge of the desk. And just like his sister said, the robot perfectly 'stands' on its own.

Tabane just closed her eyes and nodded. And then she moved her glance at the desk where the boy's drawing was. "What'cha drawing?" Tabane asked ignorantly. 'That's pretty good drawing you have here, almost at my level when I was in middle-school' Thought Tabane.

Houki paused a bit and glance at his drawing. "Ah, I just thinking of someone who appears in angelic suit of armor who could save everyone who needed saving" Houki explained quietly while looking at his drawing that look like futuristic armor with two mechanical wings and a sword. "Conflict is unavoidable. But even so, at least by helping other people we could still spread happiness to everyone" Houki added.

Tabane just smiled 'You're kind Houki-chan, I hope you stay the same as you are' Tabane thought happily. "If you work hard, and never give up maybe you could reach it..." Tabane said slowly "...Someday".

'Yes...Maybe' Houki thought with sad expression.

Tabane noticed his expression. "Don't worry Houki-chan, you could do anything if you put your mind to it, everything I could do, you could do it too..." Tabane said. "...in your own way" Tabane added.

Houki just stared at his older sister.

"And if you couldn't then I will do it in your place" Tabane said. "We're siblings after all" Tabane continued with solemn expression.

Houki still staring with mixed expression then returning the hug and nodded. "Yes, you're right nee-san" then Houki said "We're siblings...aren't we?".

"Hmm, mmm" Tabane said then hugged Houki for a short while and then headed for the door. "And maybe I could make it up in another time, your birthday present it is" Tabane continued.

"It's okay nee-san" Houki said and his expression changed into smiling. 'I too...will work hard' Houki thought determinedly.

'Ahh, there it is! Your smile!' Tabane thought while giving Houki last glance then her stomach growled. "Now that's out of the way, let's cook!" Tabane said cheerfully and headed to the kitchen.

Houki just stared blankly then he realized the word 'cook' has different meaning when used by the genius Tabane. "Wait nee-san! We can't have you trash the kitchen right now!" Houki shouted while following his sister to the kitchen.

Unknown to both of them though the purple Haro's red eyes flashed with beeping sounds and flapped it's oval wings then said "Recorded! Recorded!" in playful yet robotic tone, confirming that the robot had recorded the transpired event perfectly in its memory.

 **Change The World : Warnings of Raphael**

 **Copyright goes to Sunrise and Yumizuru Izuru**

"Ribbons Almark, Zeroth Advent, conflict confirmed, beginning elimination" said the boy without hint of malice, which seemed to contradict his very act.

Ribbons Almark has an appearance that of teenage boy with youthful face, average height and slim build. He has lime green-coloured hair and red eyes. Right then, he was equipped with the first and most powerful exoskeleton-type weapon in existence called ANGEL, but the name of the unit itself was Zeroth Advent.

Zeroth Advent the first ANGEL ever created. It has an appearance of a grayish-white streamlined armor that fully cover pilot's body. It has a head unit that has V-fin on its forehead, small wing-like attachment on each of its side that act as pair of 'ears' and lastly the front of the head unit has an optical sensor that protected by a white mask that left line-shaped holes for optical sensor. ANGEL itself was abbreviation of Assault-use Nucleus-particle Generator Equipped Legged-unit. True to its name, Zeroth Advent was equipped with Self-sustaining Artificial Intellegence-integrated Nucleus-drive Topological Core or SAINT Core for short. SAINT Core function as a power plant that continously produce GN Particles to power the suit.

Pinkish particle beam was released from his Beam Rifle to eliminate all opposition. Said opposition was from a weapon called Mobile Suit.

He shot down all of them from sky high with Beam Rifle while avoiding any shots that directed at him, not that it would put even a scratch on the armor.

'This is too easy, I hope in the future the chosen Meisters would actually have some real skill. Not just relying on ANGELs natural capability' thought Ribbons while eliminating the last target.

"Conflict eliminated, proceed to . . ." Ribbons paused at that. 'Proceed to eliminate all witnesses' should be next action that Ribbons would've taken, but he paused because of something . . . no someone that interests him.

He moved his glance at that someone in the ruins, which made his appearance looks Angelic because of green-coloured GN Particles shined brightly like two pairs of wings of light.

'Maybe I shouldn't have done this, but I'll take the risk' thought Ribbons with small smile. And his eyes flashed golden.

Meanwhile in the ruins there's someone that glanced at the sky, more specifically at the only flying unit that has an appearance of knight in greyish white armor with four wings of light. The person's eyes is that of revering the sight and then turned into hateful glare.

'Orimura Ichika, huh?' thought Ribbons while his eyes' glow began fading. "Let's see what will your life lead you to, will you change the world or would the world change you first?" Ribbons continued. "Maybe the next time we meet I will know your answer, Orimura Ichika, no . . . Setsuna F. Seiei".

And just with that the first armed interverention of Zeroth Advent concluded successfully . . . as far as the report said.

Few Years Later...

Ptolemaios. The name of carrier spaceship used by the organization that would be known as Celestial Being. At first glance, it's like a spaceship that taken straight from science-fiction textbooks. It has blue and white color. It has a one catapult deck to lauch ANGELs, and four revolving container that attached to each side of the spaceship for other purposes. Ptolemaios uses two cone-shaped thruster for moving around in space. It was only usable in space after all.

In the hangar of Ptolemaios there stood two people. They were Allelujah Haptism and Ian Vahsti.

Charlotte Dunois was a girl with blond hair that tied reaches till her shoulders. Judging from her appearance, her age seemed to be around fifteen years old. She has averange height and fair skin. But her most prominent feature was her eyes. She has heterochomia for some reason, light amber on her left eye and light red on her right eye. She wore sleeveless hoodie with black tank-top and pair of shorts. She was an ANGEL Meister of Celestial Being. ANGEL Meister was a pilot of the exoskeleton unit known as ANGEL.

The person next to her was Ian Vahsti. Ian was a man in his forties. He has short messy black hair, black eyes and average build for his age. He wore a white standard space suit with a few tools strapped on.

"How is it, Ian? Is it ready yet?" Charlotte asked.

"Not yet, a few more adjustments and it'll be done. Maybe two hours at most. On worst case, we could still have Dual Standfort to launch with you" Ian replied while continued to tinker with his laptop. "Night Gust is a transformable Mobile Suit after all" Ian continued while looking at said 'Mobile Suit'.

Night Gust was an transformable ANGEL-type exoskeleton, or in this case the said exoskeleton was called Mobile Suit for convenience purpose. Of course, being an ANGEL it has V-Fin, a pair of wings-like 'ears' that potrude backwards and a face-shield that left line-shaped holes for optical sensor. It's height was about nine meters. It has an deep-orange as primary color, with a few white linings here and there. While on Mobile Suit mode, it has huge trapezoid-shaped shoulder pads, green sphere at the middle of its chest that act as secondary power supply for the unit and huge wings that resemble that of aircraft's on its knees. It was also equipped with SAINT Core, specifically Core number four; namely Core Azrael.

There's only limited number of SAINT Core, because they could only be made on the planet Jupiter. Seven Cores have been created. Each of them has an AI that named after the Judeo-Christian Angels. They could produce GN Particle continously through decay of photon to power the ANGELs system and weaponry. GN Particle has an appearance of thousands of green shining lights that's only visible by exhausting it from GN Vernier of the ANGELs.

GN itself was abbreviation of General-use of Nucleus-technology.

Charlotte hummed to herself, "Ok, as soon as you finish the adjustments please call me from the terminal, I want to do some simulation first, and sorry for disturbing you" Allelujah continued while exiting through the door, not expecting any reply from Ian.

"That goes without saying" Ian replied quietly to himself while viewing holographic model of what seems to be aircraft version on Night Gust.

Italy, Time 0900

In a cityscape of Venice, there were two people strolling around. They were Lockon Stratos and Setsuna F. Seiei.

Lockon Stratos was a sixteen years old teenage girl with a rather tall height. She has average build and extremely fair skin. The most prominent feature of hers was that deep-red eyes and short blue-hair that reaches shoulders that framed her beautiful face.

The girl next to Lockon was one-inch shorter. She was fourteen years old teenager with long silky black-hair that reaches her mid-waist tied into high ponytail. She has average build and rather fair complexion. She wore a long-sleeved hoodie jacket, white buttoned-up shirt with a red tie and a long blue jeans. She looked beautiful even in such a boyish clothing.

"Remind me why we are here again, Lockon Stratos?" Setsuna said in monotone voice while touching the holographic touchscreen of a bracelet that was viewing a HUD or Head-up Display that says 'Avalanche Fall Standby mode' and a progress bar viewing a fifty percent.

"Of course! we are here to stroll around!" Lockon said rather enthusiastically. "I know how dull you can be, but we should spend our time while we can!".

"I thought you just brought me along because your suit wasn't finished yet, and if an unfortunate situation arises you could use me as a shield" Setsuna said uncaring of implication behind her words.

"Of course not, there's no way I would use you like that" Lockon said dismissively. "But other than that I just want to do sightseeing with you and act like tourists before the 'main event' starts, its just boring to wait, isn't it?" Lockon asked back at Setsuna.

Setsuna sighed unemotionally while configuring something that says 'GN Sword I' on the holographic screen. "Just make it fast, the so-called 'main event' will start in three hours, and I could act as some sort of observer to you, so you won't wander around."

"That's more like it! We could also observe the AEU training grounds while we're at it too."

Setsuna just nodded quietly.

At a certain Japanese University, Tokyo 0011

At the cafetaria there were two people. One of them was a brown-haired boy who whined about having history class, in front of him was a cheerful blonde haird girl. While the two of them chatting happily, there was one person approaching them.

"Excuse me, but may I sit here? As you can see everywhere's full" asked blue-haired boy politely.

"Eh, of course, is it okay Louise?" asked the brown-haired boy to the blonde girl.

Louise wanted to leave the table because of some argument before, but for some reason she stays. "Of course, but who are you? I've never seen you around before" Louise asked curiously.

The blue-haired boy took a seat and then placed his tray on the table. "Oh, sure. My name is Sarashiki Tsurugi, I'm taking acclerated class so it's understandable you've never seen me before. Normally I won't be around here but I just recently meeting with my lecturer to approve of my thesis." The boy said modestly.

"Wow! You must be a genius then, Sarashiki-san" Louse declared

The blue-haied boy just laughed dismissively, "Ahaha, not really.


End file.
